Things To Do in an Elevator
by Aria Azurestone
Summary: Different drabbles featuring the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast in their attempts to ease their boredom while inside an elevator. I promise it's more amusing than you might think...most of the time. No pairings. New chappies every Friday!
1. Kaiba

**Chapter 1**

Seto Kaiba was too distracted today at work. He couldn't do anything productive, he kept getting anonymous phone calls, and he was starving after having skipped both breakfast and lunch.

He sighed, annoyed, and tried to get his focus back on his work. But he was still unproductive. There was nothing to do, in his opinion.

The only thing he had left to keep him going was his sheer will, and a little humor. He suddenly got into a goofy mood as he decided his day was going to end _now_. He grabbed his things, shut down his computer, and walked out the office, first making sure to lock the door, and waited for the elevator, briefcase and coat in hand, ready to go home.

He could already smell the sweet aroma of baked goods as he walked through the door, he could hear Mokuba's muffled footsteps as he ran to greet him, he could almost feel the warmth and relaxation come over him as he imagined himself sitting inside the comfortable hot tub. Yes, it was all very enticing and he couldn't wait to get home. But then he thought about what he would do once he got there. He'd probably get bored again. Unless Mokuba thought of something to do, his day at home wasn't going to be anything different from the environment he was now leaving.

When the doors opened for him, he saw there were three other people already in there. They looked to have been from another company, and they quickly recognized him and gave him more than enough room to stand. He walked inside and nodded casually to them. Being in the humorous mood he was still in, he smirked unnoticeably, thinking about out all the possible things people might think of him after he did this, but didn't care as he opened his briefcase slightly so that no one could see inside but him. He pretended to make room inside it. He closed it.

He noticed some people were looking at him in the corner of their eyes and he smirked internally again. Then, a few seconds later and mocking unease, he opened the briefcase again and whispered loudly, "Do you have enough air in there?"

Everyone else in the lift looked at him suspiciously.

* * *

_Crack open your briefcase or handbag, peer inside, and ask "Got enough air in there?"_


	2. Malik

_Quick Note: I apologize for the lateness of the upload. I was having internet issues. I promise it won't happen in the future. In the meantime, enjoy the update! This chapter, we focus on Malik!_

**Chapter 2**

"Thanks so much, Joey. I might've been late had it not been for you."

"No problem, Malik. Anytime. Besides, it was on my way to work anyway, so it was only natural to drop you off."

Malik smiled and waved as he watched the blond drive away.

He turned to the building and began walking towards the entrance. Once in the main hall, he read the sign that said,

_Naomi Ishuka, M.D._

_Sixth Floor_

And so he got in the elevator to go to the floor where he had his doctor's appointment. As he walked through the office doors, he saw the secretaries dressed in scrubs, similar to nurse's scrubs and a large waiting room full of people sitting in plastic burgundy chairs and watching what seemed to be 'Bruce Almighty'.

He went up to the secretaries and told them he was there for his appointment.

"What's your name?" The woman asked as she typed on the computer.

"Malik Ishtar." He told her.

She continued typing and said, "...oh. You're _very_ early, Mr. Ishtar."

"No I'm not, I was almost late." He said, confused. "My appointment's at 11:30, right?"

She shook her head and said, "I'm afraid it's at 2:30." She looked at him as he grunted in annoyance. He had rushed out of bed, torn through his drawer, looking for something to wear, practically ate his breakfast whole, rushed to get a ride with Joey, only to find out he was three hours early?! He was beyond upset. Seeing the uneasiness set on his face, the secretary said, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. Perhaps you should leave and come back. Or you could sit in the waiting room for that time, if you'd like."

Malik walked away from the desk and walked out the office doors, into the hall. He needed to calm down. He had to look at the bright side. He had time to spare. He could have a little fun. He smirked as he went over and pushed the elevator button to come and get him.

The elevator doors opened and he appreciated that there was no one in there. He ran quickly inside and made the doors shut right after. He decided not to push any buttons, decided he'd let the elevator move as it got called onto the floors by other people. He got in one of the corners of the elevator, facing the wall and simply stood there with his arms hanging, doing nothing.

He felt the elevator move upward. He reached a floor and two people walked in, staring suspiciously at him, standing in the corner looking at the wall.

He went the whole time like this. It seemed the people were telling others that he was in there just standing there doing nothing because when people would walk in, they'd whisper things like, "he really _is _in here," or, "I thought it was a joke."

At one point, when there was no one in the elevator, Malik moved away from the corner, pushed the button labeled '6', and waited. When he got to the sixth floor, he went back into the doctor's office and waited to be called. Five minutes later, he was called and he followed the nurse with a smirk.

_Stand silent and motionless in the corner facing the wall without getting off._


	3. Tristan

**Chapter 3**

Tristan walked into the courthouse carrying his green motorcycle helmet. He did as he was directed by security, placing the helmet on the belt and removing his wallet, keys, and phone from his pockets and stepped through the metal detector. He was clear.

Though he was glad he didn't have to face any trouble with anything metallic, he was still irked because he had to go to the Clerk of the Court to pay off a traffic citation he had received about a week prior. He could swear the speedometer only read 60 mph! The cop was totally lying, he was _not_ going 80!

_This is so effed up, it's almost hilarious._ He thought to himself. He had to pay a $200 fine for a crime he refused to admit he committed. Of course, he knew he was in the wrong, but his pride wouldn't let him admit he had, in fact, gone over the speed limit.

He continued down the hallways and saw a sign on the wall next to a pair of elevator doors. So he had to be on floor 8, huh? _How big does this place need to be? Jeez._ He pushed the UP button and waited a few seconds. The doors opened, revealing three other people in there. They got off as Tristan and four other people entered. He quickly pushed 8 and watched the others push for their floors.

Annoyed that the doors were still open, he pushed the CLOSE DOORS button. And so the elevator began its slow ascent. As the elevator slowly cruised past the seventh floor, he noted there were still two other people in there who were getting off, too. Then a sudden thought came to him.

"Oh Ra, oh Ra, oh Ra!" He panicked. "No, no, no, no, no! We're stuck! WE'RE STUCK!" He screamed, running frantically and pushing all the buttons. "I PUSHED CLOSE DOORS THEN LEVEL EIGHT! THAT MEANS THE DOORS WILL STAY CLOSED AND I CAN'T GET OFF; WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!"

The other passengers didn't know how to respond. The female touched his shoulder and started repeating, "Calm down, it will open, surely. You didn't break anything. Please calm down, everything will be fine. Just wait, you'll see."

As the elevator stopped at Floor 8, Tristan desperately started trying to claw at the doors in a failed attempt to open them with his bare hands. He grunted stressfully, unable to pull apart the doors when suddenly there was a bell noise and the doors smoothly opened, revealing their destination.

Tristan gave a shy blush. "Heh…" He rubbed the back of his head nervously and ran out. After a moment, he straightened himself up and calmly walked onward, the two other commuters watching incredulously.

* * *

_When arriving at your floor, grunt and strain to yank the doors open, and then act as if you're embarrassed when they open themselves._


	4. Yami

_So sorry, guys. I thought I uploaded the new chapter last Friday. Dx Don't worry, I'm still updating Chapter 5 this Friday! Once again, sorry!_

* * *

Yami probably could have dressed differently on his way to meet Kaiba in his office. However, since he had been on his way to Yugi's Halloween party, he had no choice but to show up in his soldier costume. He had recently been heavily obsessed with the country's National Defense and he wanted to feel like a recruit. So he had decided to dress as a soldier.

He silently gathered that Kaiba was most likely going to challenge him to a duel of some sort so he had brought his deck along with him. It was discreetly hidden in a holster normally used with this costume for a fake gun.

On his way up inside the elevator, there was a stop on the third floor. As the woman entered, Yami stood up straight.

"Hello there, I'm Admiral Robert Mayson. Just call me Admiral Bob." He held out his hand.

She looked at him strangely and took his hand. "Good afternoon, Admiral." She smiled and pressed the button for Floor 6. The doors closed and they ascended.

At the fifth floor, two more male passengers were waiting. Yami held out his hand again. "Hello there, I'm Admiral Robert Mayson. Just call me Admiral Bob." He gave each man a firm handshake. "What floor?"

"U-uhh…eleven. Thanks, sir." One of the men said hesitantly. He stared at Yami's uniform.

"Call me Admiral Bob." Yami gave a small smile.

The woman quickly said, "This'll be me. Nice meeting you, Admiral Bob." She said before getting off the lift at the sixth floor.

"That's Admiral Robert Mayson." The doors closed as she looked back at him, confused.

"So, Admiral Bob, what's your job?" Said the third man.

"I'm an Admiral. Call me Admiral Robert Mayson." Yami said firmly. The two other men looked at each other.

The elevator stopped at the ninth floor. A woman no older than Kaiba stepped in and eyed the man in his uniform. Yami quickly said,

"Hello there, I'm Admiral Robert Mayson. Just call me Admiral Bob."

She nodded and shook his hand. "Hi, Admiral Bob. How are you doing today?" She pushed Floor 14.

"I'm having a great day, but please…call me Admiral Robert Mayson."

She raised her eyebrow and then looked at the other two men with them. She turned back to Yami.

"So, Admiral Robert Mayson, are you here to offer an endorsement? I have to say, it would be quite exciting to see soldiers dueling in their free time." She smiled at Yami politely.

"Indeed, that would be quite an exciting view." He held out his hand again. "Call me Admiral Bob."

She was confused. They'd already shaken hands. She ignored her thoughts, but just as she was about to take his hand, they reached the eleventh floor and the two men rushed out of the elevator, murmuring something about a "crazy soldier". Another woman entered just before the doors closed.

"Hello there, I'm Admiral Robert Mayson. Just call me Admiral Bob." Yami gave her a strong handshake. She blushed and nodded.

They made it past the twelfth floor when the first woman asked, "So, Admiral, what are you planning today after this?"

The elevator stopped at Yami's destination. Floor 13. He readied himself to exit and just as the doors opened, he stated, "I'm going to my friend's Halloween party dressed as a soldier." He smiled and waved as the doors closed behind them and the women's shocked expressions were hidden.

* * *

_Greet everyone with a warm handshake and ask him or her to call you Admiral._


	5. Bakura

Bakura never really trusted anyone. You can't blame the guy, though. Just look at how his life has treated him.

He was on his way to meet everyone at the hotel. They had all decided to have a small vacation together; it was a nice change of scenery. He checked in and made his way up to the seventh floor. When he got in the elevator, two other people got in with him, both coincidentally going to the same floor.

Bakura eyed them suspiciously as they just passed the fourth floor. He noted the man looking at him with the corner of his eye. Bakura stepped a bit further away from the man and just kept looking at the male, expecting a confrontation at any second.

When the guy pulled out his phone, Bakura narrowed his eyes. _Calling in the boss to confirm ya've got me here, huh? Well I'm onto you. I. Am. Onto. You._

"Hi, Mr. Asako. I'm just calling to confirm our target. Yes. Looks scrawny up close, but the white is unmistakable. Of course, sir. No problem. Good bye."

He put his phone away and looked at Bakura again.

There was no more doubt in Bakura's mind. This guy was after him. Soon as they made it to their floor, he had to high-tail it out of there. Otherwise, he'd end up killing the man, or worse…sending him to the Shadow Realm. He promised the gang he'd stop doing that.

After two floors of intense paranoia, Bakura pointed a vicious finger at the man's face and cried, "You're one of _them_ aren't you?" He slowly backed into the other end of the lift and slid down to the floor. "I'm onto you." He said suspiciously. Bakura's eyes unblinking, he watched the man cautiously as he felt the elevator stop. The other man walked out hurriedly as the man Bakura was pointing to faced him.

"Sorry… what?"

"I'm onto you, you little twat! You're here to kill me. Well you're not going to get me!" Bakura yelled.

"Kill you? I don't even know who you are. Why would I kill you?" The man inquired.

"You called your boss and confirmed my scrawniness and my white hair!"

The other simply laughed. "I was talking to my boss, yes, but I'm here to check out this hotel. Our company is looking to purchase it and I was confirming that the architecture is definitely white marble, but everything else is quite thin and outdated. It requires remodeling."

Bakura simply stared at the man. _Am I really that stupid? _He opened his mouth to answer himself.

"Yes."

* * *

_Stare at the other passengers suspiciously and point at them and shout "You're one of them!"_


End file.
